VF-9 Cutlass
Background (as per macross mecha manual) Beginning development in 2018 and achieving first flight in 2021, the VF-9 Cutlass was General Galaxy's first assignment for chief project advisor Algus Selzer, chief designer of the VF-17 Nightmare and the airframe design director of the YF-21. The Cutlass was conceived as an inexpensive twin-engine light fighter and completed as a multipurpose fighter which pursued combat mobility within atmosphere. However, Captain Milia Jenius was assigned as a test pilot for the Cutlass and her flights displayed the VF-9's superior combat maneuverability to that of the existing main fighter, the VF-4 Lightning III. After these impressive deployments, General Galaxy received massive orders for the VF-9 from smaller budget colony planets and the Cutlass became their first bestselling variable fighter. Mass production of the VF-9 began in 2022 and continued until the final VF-9 was produced in 2029. Max and Milia Jenius piloted VF-9 Cutlass fighters during their assignment to the Dancing Skull Squadron. Model Type - VF-9 Cutlass Class - Light Variable Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 360 Head - 100 Arms - 130 Hands - 60 Legs - 175 Feet - 95 Wings - 160 Gunpod - 90 Amour - Stops up to and including 20mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 1.3 at sea level, Mach 2.7 at 10km, Mach 4.5 at 30km in fighter, Mach 1.2 in gerwalk, 450kph in battroid Space - Mach 9 in all forms Ground - 150kph in battroid Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 4000km in space on reaction mass Altitude - 35km Statistics Height - 3.9m in fighter, 7.8m in gerwalk, 11.1m in battroid Length - 11.2m in fighter, 10.5m in gerwalk, m in battroid Width - 11.6m in fighter, 11.6m in gerwalk, 5.1m in battroid Weight - 7.5 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 40 Robotic Power System - two Shinnakasu/P&W/Royce FF-2019C thermonuclear reaction engines; aft auxiliary engines. Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Twin Beam Gun Turret (main body in fighter and gerwalk, right shoulder in battroid) Primary Purpose - anti-missile/mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 35mm gunpod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 1d4x10 per round. 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +20% to all piloting rolls Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Lift 20 tons, carry 10 tons Systems of Note Engine Life - The Variable Fighters are extremely durable. The use of micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of 10 years before needing a new power system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (only +5% when flying in an atmosphere) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-4. Range - 400km. -D model has a range of 425km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. 700 miles (1120km) on D model. Targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat. -D model has a range of 425 km and can target upto 36 targets at once. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the unit 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the unit). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. References Used Macross Mecha Manual